This R13 application will support convening the second workshop for Project TENDR: Targeting Environment and Neuro-Developmental Risks. The objective is to bring together a group of 40-50 leading scientists, health providers, and child health and development advocates to help chart a course forward towards reducing modifiable risk factors in neurodevelopmental disorders and increasing beneficial factors in healthy brain development. The childhood conditions of concern are autism spectrum disorder, intellectual disability, attention deficits, hyperactivity and other neurodevelopmental and learnin disabilities. Co-Chairs for this Workshop are Ms. Maureen Swanson, representing the Learning Disabilities Association and its Healthy Children Project; and Dr. Irva Hertz-Picciotto, an environmental epidemiologist whose pioneering work has identified a broad array of environmental factors linked to altered risks for autism spectrum disorders and other developmental delays. Currently, the workshop participants are deliberating which chemical classes, from a list of 11, warrant actions to reduce exposures based on a) epidemiologic evidence of adverse effects on neurodevelopment in children, and b) sufficiently widespread exposure to be of concern. Through a pre- conference expert elicitation/consensus building process led by the Organizing Committee and the Science Team, several chemical classes will be selected for the development of recommendations at the workshop to be held in June 2015 at the Airlie Conference Center in Warrenton VA. The targets for these recommendations encompass changes to regulatory policy; clinical practice; manufacturing methods or products; and individual or family choices and behaviors. At the proposed second Workshop, to be held Sept 30-Oct 1 at the Marconi Conference Center north of San Francisco, these recommendations will be further refined taking into consideration the benefits of exposure reduction and potential risks from the alternatives, economic impact, and other concerns. The Workshop, which will consist of an opening panel discussion with environmental health policy leaders and outreach experts, reports from working groups, and break-out sessions, will be devoted to the development of an implementation and dissemination plan for each of the recommendations, taking account: a) primary source attribution; b) economic concerns; c) consequences such as replacement with alternatives and their associated risks; d) strategies for federal, local/regional, clinical or professional, product manufacturer, and individual behavioral targets for changes; e) media and outreach both broad and specific; and f) funding sources, including public, private non-profits, private for-profit, kickstarters, & individual donors. This meeting will lay the foundation for effective coordinated campaigns of education and action to reduce environmental toxin exposures of pregnant women and young children.